Un aniversario de lagrimas
by Hetaloca2123
Summary: Estados Unidos es invitado al aniversario de Escocia e Inglaterra. Le duele y no lo entiende, así que decide llamar a Francia. Francis si lo entiende, y quiere que Alfred lo entienda, aunque le duele, debe entenderlo. Inglaterra y Escocia son mas que solo papel y tinta, trescientos años lo demuestran.


**Sonríe, es una boda.**

Alfred no lo entendía. No quería entenderlo. Y no lo iba a entender.

Hace una semana le había llegado una invitación, estaba cordialmente invitado, citando las palabras "A la celebración del aniversario entre Inglaterra y Escocia". Así de simple, sin anestesia ni advertencias para prepararlo. Simplemente había llegado sin previo aviso. Y eso hacía que fuera más difícil procesar todo.

Él sabía que Inglaterra estaba casado, que llevaba trecientos años unido a Escocia. Siempre había sido consciente de todo ello. La diferencia radicaba en la manera en la que veía aquel matrimonio, él lo veía como si no fuera un matrimonio, porque se suponía que no lo era. Era solo tinta y unos cuantos acuerdos económicos y políticos.

El conocía a países que habían estado juntos, unidos por actas de unión o acuerdos de cientos de años, y sabía que la mayoría de ellos lo hacía por diplomacia, usaban la excusa de la unión para evitar la guerra, para ayudar a la economía, para ganar territorio, para defenderse de una amenaza externa. Él sabía todo eso.

Y también sabía que los países casados no solían celebrar aniversarios. A excepción de unos pocos, una cantidad insignificante comparada con la gran mayoría. Y conocía las razones para no celebrar algo _así_. La primera era que no duraban mucho, a lo máximo unos cincuenta años y luego todo olvidado. Aquí no ha pasado nada, tu por tu lado y yo por el mío. Y la segunda eran los sentimientos, la mayoría de los países unidos no estaban enamorados de su pareja, eran buenos amigos o hermanos en otros casos, pero no enamorados, no se querían de esa manera, entonces es lógico pensar que no van a celebrar una fiesta que celebra como el amor perdura. _Era lógico._

Era fácil comprender porque en este momento se encontraba tan perdido.

Estados unidos se paró de la silla y dejo de contemplar la carta. Había estado de esa manera aproximadamente una hora. Se dirigió hasta el teléfono que se encontraba en el centro de una pequeña mesa. Llamo a la única persona que podría tener respuestas, y que le respondería.

 _Francia._

-¿Qui appelle?

-Alfred.

-Amérique, quelle surprise.

-Necesito que vengas, es urgente- Estados unidos se mordió los labios, esto le iba a doler un poco-. Por favor.

-Debe ser verdaderamente urgente, déjame adivinar, ¿te llego la invitación?

-Sí, ¿vendrás?

-Me imagino que estas en Inglaterra, ¿en qué ciudad?

-Londres.

Francia sonrió de manera cínica, _sigue siendo un niño_.

-Eres un maravilloso masoquista, hay auto torturas menos dolorosas. Si quiere le puedo pedir a España uno de sus antiguos juguetes, eran bastantes eficientes.

-No estoy de humor, Francis- Alfred sujeta el teléfono con fuerza y cambia el tono de voz por uno más frio-. Recuerda que me debes un favor después de lo de los misiles. Casi me descubren.

-Ustedes los jóvenes no tienes ningún respeto por los mayores, te veré en unas cuatro horas.

Y Estados Unidos espero las cuatro horas en aquel sillón rojo. Estaba algo borracho, había empezado a beber apenas le llego la invitación. Pensaba en Inglaterra de vez en cuando. En la manera en como sus pestañas gruesas se elevaban graciosamente, en sus ojos cuando lo miraba enojado, _últimamente solo lo miraba de esa manera_ , pero aun así le gustaban, era un placer oculto el que provocaba la mirada furiosa de Arthur, cuando la dirigía se sentía el único en la mente del inglés, eso le gustaba. Pensaba en como su cabello parecía el de un recién despertado, recordaba como Arthur luchaba, cuando él era una colonia, contra el rebelde pelo frente al espejo, nunca gano. También pensó en las veces que Inglaterra lo llamaba borracho, le reprochaba en lo que se había convertido, en esas ocasiones siempre era madrugada, él ya se había acostumbrado a que el tono que había elegido para Arthur lo despertara, se sabía las recriminaciones que iban a ser dirigidas a el de memoria. Pensó en las pecas que Arthur tenía en los hombros, le hubiera gustado tocarlas. _Aun quiero tocarlas_.

Por su mente vagaban las canciones que le cantaba de niño.

 _Tú eres mi sol,_

 _Mi estrella,_

 _Que me guía en la oscuridad,_

 _Por eso espero,_

 _Que nunca caigas_

 _En la soledad,_

 _Pero no te preocupes,_

 _Porque mientras a mi lado estés_

 _Nunca solo te sentirás._

Ahora que lo veía sin los ojos de niño, eran canciones bastantes tristes. El las recordaba más alegres.

 **Toc toc.**

Alfred fue a abrir la puerta entonando aquella canción.

-Algo tan melancólico no te hará ningún bien en este momento, mon cher Alfred.

-Me la enseño Arthur, cuando era una colonia- Estados Unidos bajo la mirada-. Me ayudaba a no sentirme solo.

-Eso es muy de Angleterre.

Francia se sentó en el sillón y Alfred se sentó a su lado.

-No lo entiendo.

-Por eso estoy aquí, tu solo pregunta.

Alfred le dirigió una mirada rencorosa, necesitaba soltar algo de su rabia.

-Me dijiste en mi independencia que los países se casaban por diplomacia, dijiste que lo único que los unía era tinta y papel.

Francia le devolvió la mirada, la suya era una mirada compasiva. A Estados Unidos lo hizo sentir miserable.

-También dije que habían algunas excepciones, como Hungría y Austria.

El menor apretó los puños.

-Pero no nombraste a Escocia e Inglaterra, debiste habérmelo dicho. Yo debía saberlo.

-Eres un niño, Amérique- Francis cambio el tono amable a uno más cínico, sus ojos brillaron de una forma traviesa-. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que tenías derecho a saber?

Alfred miro sorprendido a Francia. No conocía mucho esa faceta del galo, solo lo había visto un par de veces así, en su independencia y en la segunda guerra mundial. No le gustaba.

-Tu sabias lo que sentía por Arthur aquel entonces, sabes lo que siento ahora. ¿Por qué lo ocultaste?

-No lo oculte, simplemente lo omití. Pensé que tarde o temprano te enterarías del acta de unión de ellos dos, ¿o no investigaste?

-Lo hice, eso es obvio, pero mis jefes me dijeron que simplemente era un acuerdo político, y tú ya me habías dicho lo que significaba el matrimonio para muchos países. Además llevaban unidos casi un centenar de años, pensé que pronto se separarían.

-No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, Alfred. Un centenar de años ya es algo, incluso para nosotros, lo sabes. Más cuando hablamos de dos seres tan orgullosos como lo son esos dos.

Alfred miro entre curioso y retador a Francis.

-No sabía mucho de Escocia, incluso ahora se poco de él. Cuando era una colonia lo vi unas tres veces a lo máximo, y no tengo buenos recuerdos, siempre se llevó mejor con Matthew. Me miraba con odio.

Francia se echó a reír. Las carcajadas sonaban fuerte y al galo parecía costarle respirar.

-No lo culpo, le quitaste algo muy preciado sin ser siquiera consciente de eso.

-Se supone que es un país adulto.

-Recuerda que también es un hombre, Amérique. Un hombre inmortal pero un hombre al fin y al cabo.

-Pues entonces es un hombre adulto.

El galo se sintió enternecido, era lindo ver como el chico intentaba entender tan duramente algo que él ya había entendido hace mucho tiempo. Pero Alfred tenía que crecer, se arrepentía un poco por no habérselo dicho antes, quizás si se lo hubiese dicho unos cien años atrás o quizás doscientos, el estadounidense habría podido rendirse o resignarse, o tal vez hubiera pasado todo lo contrario. Ahora nunca lo sabría.

-¿Qué sabes de Escocia, Alfred?

El nombrado le dio una mirada aburrida.

-Sé que tiene aproximadamente unos cinco millones de habitantes, sus hombres se ven bastantes masculinos aun usando faldas, su capital es Edimburgo, hace una semana hizo un tratado de comercio con los Lituania, y ahí vive el monstruo del lago Ness, sinceramente esa es la única parte que le veo divertida- Alfred sonrió infantil-. Y espero que sea cierto.

Francis dejo salir un suspiro, al parecer tenía que ir directo al punto.

-Déjame cambiar la pregunta, ¿Qué sabes de Scott, Alfred?

Alfred lo miro directamente a los ojos y respondió sin dudar.

-Nada.

-¿Nada?

El menor miro hacia otro lado, no le gustaba hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo la conversación. No quería hablar de él. Se sentía perdedor de una batalla que ni siquiera había comenzado.

El francés comenzó a notar la incomodidad en los músculos de Alfred.

-Alfred, responde, te aseguro que mis preguntas son necesarias, al menos en la mayoría.

-Nunca quise saber mucho de Scott, Francis. Tengo una mala imagen de él.

\- No seas injusto, Amérique, ¿Qué hizo Escocia para merecer tal imagen?

Alfred entrelazo los dedos de ambos manos y sonrió ligeramente. Era una sonrisa triste igual que su mirada.

-Era Arthur, tenía pesadillas, usualmente era cuando habían truenos- Alfred no puede controlar lo enojada que sale su voz después-. El gritaba, la mayoría de las veces que sucedía eso no me pude acercar a su habitación, le tenía miedo a los truenos. Pero un día conseguí llegar a su habitación, temblando, pero lo hice.

Francis tenía un presentimiento de lo que se venía.

-¿Y qué paso?

-Entre al cuarto de Arthur, estaba tiritando mucho, cuando toque su mano parecía congelada. Entonces lo oí, al principio pensé que estaba despierto, luego me di cuenta que hablaba dormido….él decía el nombre de Scott, gritaba por ayuda, como si le estuvieran haciendo mucho daño, recuerdo que se cubría la cabeza y luego dejo de pedir ayuda, empezó a suplicar, decía "Scott, detente", "no lo volveré a hacer", "suéltame", "perdóname", "me duele". Siempre eran las mismas frases, y en todas estaba Scott-Alfred trato de calmarse pero no lo logro-. Una de esas veces Arthur empezó a llorar en sueños, no se detenía, trate de despertarlo pero no pude. No lo logre.

-¿Lo odias?

-Demasiado y ahora más, ¿tú no lo harías?

Francia lo miro tranquilamente para luego darle una palmada en la espalda. Suavizo su voz.

-Si hubiera sido tú, habría terminado odiándolo. Pero no soy tu, tu solo conoces una parte de Scott, y lamentablemente la parte que conoces es la peor.

Estados Unidos cerró fuertemente los puños.

-Con eso me basta.

-Con eso te ha bastado, el ver a Escocia de una manera tan simple te ha facilitado mucho las cosas- Francis vio en el mueble de la pared del comedor de Alfred un vino, un vino francés-. Petite Amérique, sírveme de ese vino, tenemos mucho que hablar muchas cosas esta noche y ya voy sintiendo seca la lengua.

El estadounidense se dirigió al mueble y saco el vino, camino a paso lento hasta la cocina, que se encontraba detrás de la sala central, donde estaban ubicados, y se llevó una copa. También aprovecho de servirse algo de vodka, mientras el ruso no se enterara todo bien. El dolor siempre era más fácil borracho.

Alfred vertió algo de vino en la copa y se la paso a Francis.

-Gracias, Alfred, ahora a lo que estábamos. Scott es muchas cosas, todas menos alguien simple.

-Es un maldito.

-Lo fue, y quizás lo siga siendo un poco.

Alfred le mando una mirada incrédulo.

-¿Dices que ha cambiado?

Francis sonrió misteriosamente.

-Las personas no cambian, Alfred, en el fondo siempre han sido así. Es el contexto, el entorno, y los sueños los que lo separan de su carácter inicial.

-No intentes defender lo que sea que le haya hecho Scott a Arthur, Francis. No te permitiré eso.

-No lo defiendo, ni lo justificare. Pero debes ver los dos lados de la moneda, Scott ha hecho cosas horribles, como también cosas buenas.

Alfred pensó en Arthur. En Arthur y sus pesadillas, en su lágrimas, en sus gritos, en los pedido de ayuda. Y supo en el fondo de sí mismo, que no importaban las cosas buenas que hubiera hecho Escocia para reparar el daño, él lo iba a seguir odiando.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto, Francis? ¿No te importa lo que le haya hecho a Inglaterra?

-Inglaterra se vengó de la mayoría de los daños de Scott, incluso llego a quitarle a Scott una de sus cosas más queridas.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Su patria. Su país. Como quieras llamarlo.

-Escocia sigue siendo un país.

-Pero no es como nosotros, no es como lo fue antaño.

-El firmo el acta.

-¿Y por qué crees que lo hizo?

-No quiero saberlo, él no me importa. Solo me importa Arthur.

El galo le acaricio el cabello con una mano al americano. Le recordaba cuando era un niño y le contaba que Angleterre le había dejado solo.

-Scott es una parte importante de Arthur, están unidos por la historia, la cultura, la sangre, y por más cosas de las que tú y yo estaremos unidos a Angleterre nunca. Debes entenderlo.

Alfred comenzó a sentir el nudo en su garganta. Trago y aguanto la sensación de amargura y tristeza.

Su voz salió como un susurro.

-No quiero entenderlo.

Francis continúo acariciando delicadamente el cabello de Alfred. Le recordaba un poco a él. Un Francis mucho más joven e ingenuo, un Francis de hace siglos.

-Debes hacerlo, te puedo asegurar que si lo entiendes ahora te dolerá menos el día de la boda, un poco menos, pero será algo.

Estados Unidos pesco el vaso de vodka que había dejado en el suelo y se bebió todo el contenido de un sorbo. No hizo ningún gesto.

Francis le miro apenado.

-Si no están casados por diplomacia, ¿Qué los une?

El galo se preparó para dar la estocada, iba a doler pero era necesaria.

-El amor, Amérique, ¿Qué más podría ser?

Y a Estados Unidos se le escapo una lágrima. Una lagrima rebelde que llego hasta su barbilla.

-¿Scott lo ama?

-Más que a sí mismo.

-¿Lo ama como yo?

-Sí, tanto como tú.

Alfred sintió que algo muy dentro de él se rompió. Algo que no supo cómo nombrar. Pero sentía que era importante. Y estaba royo. _Duele mucho._

 _Sé un maldito hombre y hace la jodida pregunta, Alfred. Por eso llamaste a Francia. Vamos, ¿Qué esperas, cobarde?_

Estados Unidos bajo la mirada.

-¿Arthur lo ama?

El francés se acercó a su lado y lo abrazo. Con voz suave le dio la respuesta.

-Sí, él lo ama.

Alfred sujeto la camisa de Francis con fuerza.

-¿Lo ama más de lo que podría llegar a amarme?

-No lo sé, tú siempre has sido la incógnita cuando se trata de Angleterre.

La voz de Alfred salió angustiosa y furiosa al mismo tiempo.

-No lo entiendo, Francia. Sé que Scott se acostó con varios países, y Arthur también. Si son un matrimonio no se podrían aguantar tantas infidelidades. No están unidos.

-Pequeño Amérique, ellos solo tienen relaciones temporales, no duran mucho, _nunca lo han hecho_. Y Scott no se ha acostado con países, son solo rumores, el solo se acuesta con humanos-Francis cambio su tono por uno más juguetón-. Es Inglaterra el que ha dormido con otros países, aunque no lo puedo culpar cuando se esta tan lejos del hogar. Debo decirte que Scott es bastante posesivo, golpeo a todos los ex amantes de Arthur, ahora cuando Scott y Arthur se separan solo tienen amantes humanos. Es una clase de acuerdo al que llegaron.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?

-Conozco a esos dos, como me conozco a mí mismo.

-Pero si se acuestan con humanos también es infidelidad.

Francis lo miro reprobatoriamente.

-Los humanos tienen vidas cortas, para Angleterre y Ecosse algo tan efímero no debe ser significativo. No cuando llevan juntos trecientos años, Alfred.

Estados Unidos se sentía borracho, mucho borracho, tanto como para llamar a Inglaterra. Era una suerte que fuera un cobarde.

-No puedo dejarlo ir, Francis. Siento que lo amare toda mi vida.

-Esa es una opción posible, entiendo que no puedas dejar de amarlo, pero debes prometerme que te resignaras, que aceptaras que esta con otra persona.

-No puedo, aun no lo entiendo. Incluso con todo lo que me has dicho no lo logro comprender.

Francis lanzo un grito frustrado.

-¡Eres un cabeza dura! ¡Petit esprit!

-Además ellos son hermanos, hermanos de sangre. Son hijos de Britania.

Francia le dio una mirada decepcionada a Alfred.

-Si tu hubieras sido hermano de sangre de Arthur, ¿Te habrías dado por vencido y lo hubieras olvidado?

-No.

-Te voy a contar un secreto, Amérique. Te va a doler y quizás me golpees, pero creo que esto te ayudara a entender un poco más la relación de esos dos.

-No quiero saber nada de su relación.

Francis se estiro en el sillón y empezó a juguetear con su copa de vino.

-Arthur y Scott llevan juntos más de trescientos años. Han estado juntos desde que ambos fueron reinos independientes, empieza a sacar cuentas. Ha sido una relación de lo más enfermiza hasta llegar a lo más romántico.

Estados unidos levanto la mirada. Volvió a pensar en Arthur, pero esta vez la imagen del rubio estaba acompañada de un hombre de pelo rojo y mirada penetrante. Y pensó en las cartas con el sello rojo que siempre le solían llegar a Arthur cuando él era pequeño, decía _Scott._ Pensó en lo preocupado que Arthur se veía cuando le decían que habían atacado a una de las islas cercanas, _¿Fue Escocia?_ Preguntaba sin disimular su preocupación. O todas las veces que vio a Scott y este le miraba con ira, pero no la ira desenfrenada e impulsiva, era una ira calculadora y fría, como si supiera que tarde o temprano él iba a independizarse de Inglaterra. Y este volvería a su lado.

Y mientras pensaba la rabia y la tristeza se adueñaron de él. Empezó con la copa, la rompió. Su mano sangraba pero él no sentía nada. Sus ojos brillaban amenazantes. Francis decidió que era hora de irse.

 _Hice lo que pude._

Y Estados Unidos se quedó toda la noche rompiendo cosas, tratando de botar esa sensación que no lo dejaba respirar. Y lloro, derramo lagrimas sin notarlo, hasta que se le agotaron. También grito, aunque pronto se le olvidaría. Ahora solo pensaba en Arthur.

En Arthur y sus ojos verdes.

En Arthur y su aniversario.

En Arthur y en Scott.

Y en el amor que le tenía y nunca había podido confesar.


End file.
